Light in the Darkness
by BlackxSouledxAlice
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY! I wrote it myself, and I just want people to read it! He's a vamp, she's not. Each is what the other wants to become, though the laws of nature won't allow that. Family can overcome all, even the most dysfunctional one.
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Darkness

Part One

Tick, tick, tick. The clock seemed to be going extra slow today as I stared at it, mentally willing it to go faster. I did this every day at this time, and the clock always seemed to be going slower than at any other time. I glared at the clock, but it just ticked on mercilessly, as if trying to annoy me, or egg me on to rip it off the wall and destroy it. Or maybe it was trying to show me that time would not speed up for anyone, no matter how desperate that person was. No matter how desperate _I_ was.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! At last the bell rang, and I was out of my seat in an instant. Nothing could stop me as I flew down the hall, stopping briefly at my locker, and out the door. I felt like I was flying, my feet barely hitting the ground as I ran to the student parking lot, looking for a very special 1972 black Corvette.

Ah, there it was. Right by the big Oak tree that he and I…I was there! The driver's side door opened and _he _stepped out, looking as glorious as I remembered, his messy brown hair, dyed different shades of red, black, and gold in little streaks. Wow, he was perfect. Colle Montgomery, the ideal boyfriend. Except for the fact that he had to converse and fight undead souls at times.

I was in his arms in an instant, hugging him tightly to me, and nothing else matters. Other cars and students rushed by, but I didn't give them a passing glance, because a special pair of dark blue eyes were taking up my whole field of vision. It was utter bliss, even though I was standing outside in a dirty parking lot with annoying kids I couldn't care less about ran by me, laughing and playing like five year olds. They didn't matter any more, only the wonderful person in front of me.

"Miss me?" He asked, and his words were followed by a small chuckle. I nodded and pulled away form him, inspecting him for damage. There was a small cut on his jaw, but it was already mostly healed. There wasn't anything else I could see, but the loose t-shirt he wore made me a little worried, he was usually wearing skin tight shirts and low slung jeans that hung to his every muscle perfectly, nothing loose for him. It just got in the way and was harder to maneuver in.

"Just a little. How'd it go?" I asked, unable to keep the worry from my voice. He chuckled again, but this time there was no humor in it at all. Just dry sorrow and deep pain.

"Fine, I guess. I ran into my mom when I was down there, not a very pleasant hour. All she did was rant on and on, and then she tried to follow me up." He said, and he frowned. I had heard about his mother on many occasions, and Colle always had some story or another about her when he came back.

"Didn't you miss me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and looking up at him, trying to act cute and innocent. Colle laughed, an actual laugh this time, and I smiled.

"A little. There was a very beautiful girl running through my mind the whole time I was down there." Colle said, and I immediately scowled. He laughed again, and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly in his. It felt like he was trying to hold on to reality here, as if he didn't want to let me go. It was wonderful.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Let me guess, its Fey Robbins." I said. Fey was like Colle, and she was very pretty. Most guys drooled at the sight of her, and every girl felt envious of her beautiful deep mahogany hair and wide green eyes. She was a modern day Aphrodite.

"No, not Fey. She's not as close to me as this girl is." He said, and I began thinking hard. He didn't know many people, and most of the people he did know were guys.

"Give me a hint." I said at last, my face pulled down into a frown. Who was this mystery girl that filled his thoughts, and was she better suited for him than I was?

"Well, she has pitch black hair, stunningly beautiful blue eyes, has a great figure, and is definitely more beautiful than Fey." He said. I thought about his answer for a minute, then shrugged. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, and then I smiled stupidly. Oh. His mystery girl was me.

"Oh. Wow, I think school is actually rotting my brain. Go figure." I said as Colle pulled away. He let go of my hand, and I suddenly missed the feel of it holding tightly in mine.

"No. What's rotting your brain is all that stuff you do during class. How many classes are you going to fail this year before you get a tutor?" He asked. I stared grimly up at him, then deliberately walked away, to the other side of the car, and opened the door.

I got in, but when I reached over to close my door, Colle was already there, closing it softly behind me. I watched him walk, slowly, as to drive me crazy, to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in too, but still going at his snail slow pace, still trying to drive me insane.

"I'm only failing math, science, and history. But come on, those have to be the most boring classes ever. And tutors are usually either nerds who need to go to the gym more or perverts who just wants to take advantage of stupid girls with big chests." I said as he started the car. The parking lost was basically empty now, so we were able to get out easily, without worrying about idiot drivers.

"Well, if you need a tutor, I know a great guy. He isn't a nerd or a perv, and I think you'll like him." Colle said, and I turned to him curiously.

"Who?" I asked. I seriously needed help with my grades, seeing as I definitely didn't want to repeat the 11th grade or go to summer school. Colle smiled and reached for my hand, griping it tightly.

"Well, he's very smart, _and_ he lives in town, so there won't be a very big commute. You also know him, so that's good." He said, avoiding my question. I glared at him and pulled my hand from his grasp, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but who is it? I'm not going to agree with anything unless you tell me who he is." I said strictly. He just laughed and pulled the car over, turning his body to face me. I stared back, the annoyed look still on my face. He usually always told me what I wanted to know, unless he thought it was too much for me to handle, or he wanted to see me get mad.

"What classes are you failing again? Be more specific this time." He said, his eyes sparkling. I looked at him and sighed. There was no way I'd get answers now; he was having way too much fun. All I could do now was to go along with him and hope his friend was at least half-way decent.

"Um, Algebra 2, World History, and Biology." I said. The gleam in Colle's eyes grew, and his smile stretched from one side of his face to the other. Well, apparently something I said made him happy.

"What are you studying in Biology?" He asked. I shrugged, a little embarrassed, and he sighed, reaching for my arms. He pulled my arms apart and grabbed my hand again, pulling me closer to him. I was now leaning against is side, his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Please, won't you tell me?" He asked, making me face him. His voice was hypnotic, and it lulled me into a sense of security. This was Colle; I could trust him with anything.

"The human body. Right now we're just doing the basics, but soon we'll probably be doing the genders." I said, turning my face to look out the window. I leaned back against him, and he hissed in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little sore." He said. I looked up at him, but he refused to look at me strait on, and I knew immediately something was wrong. He was trying to protect me again, and I hated it.

"Colle, don't screw with me now. Tell me, or so help me, I'll get the information out of you somehow. Don't make me beat it out of you." I told him, pulling away. I turned to face him, and saw that he was looking down. He sort of looked ashamed, but I ignored it. He should be ashamed for thinking that I couldn't handle things like this.

"Abrie…" He said, his voice full of hesitation. I reached out a hand and lifted his chin, trying to make him look at me. He finally met my eyes, and his face was full of conflict.

"Please. I won't freak out, I promise." I said softly, not letting him pull away. He looked at me desperately, then nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll regret this later." He muttered under his breath, then he pulled off his shirt. He had a nice chest, and was well muscled. I mentally worshipped this gift from the heavens. He wasn't too muscular, yet you could obviously tell that he had a definite form. As soon as his shirt was all the way off I gasped, horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO!!

He had a bandage wrapped around his chest, and the sterile whiteness of it contrasted with his darkly tanned skin. I just stared, unable to do more. It was horrible to see, and I turned my head. He slipped his shirt back on, shaking his head. I could still see him from the corner of my eye, see the way his face looked desperate, almost pleading.

"Abrie, it isn't that bad. Please…" He said, using my pleading tactic against me. He pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes, searching for something. I let a tear slip down my cheek and threw myself at him, burying my head in his chest.

"Colle, why do you have to do this? Abe could do it, or Garett. Why you?" I asked. Colle sighed and continued driving, shaking his head. He and I had gotten into a lot of fights about his 'job'. He put himself in danger, and I hated that.

"Garett doesn't have the right skills, and Abe is too dedicated to his education. He's working on his Master's degree now, and he's only 23." Colle said, and this time it was my turn to sigh. Even though I loved his older brothers dearly, but neither of them were as tough was Colle, and his oldest was more in love with his school work to worry about anything else.

"I know, but what about your father?" I asked. I immediately regretted my words, because his face went blank, and he stepped on the accelerator.

"Yeah, like he'd be any help. He's gone Abrianna, and he's not coming back." Colle said, staring strait ahead, out the windshield. His father, Rick Ozera, had walked out on his family when Colle was 5, not even bothering to say good-bye. He was a touchy subject around Colle, and it showed.

"I know Colle, I'm sorry. Hey, you never told me who the tutor is. Oh, and if it's your brother, I'm going to hurt you." I said, trying to bring the conversation back to easygoing and fun. This dark, sad Colle scared me, just as him using my full name. He never, _never_ used my full name.

"Oh, it's not Abe. He's away in Harvard now anyways and he'll probably not be home until at least next year. Garett isn't home either, he's staying with Ryan." Colle said, a ghost of a smile now on his face. I smiled back, good that the conversation had finally changed to something more up-beat.

"Ryan, huh? His parents actually allowed this?" I asked, surprised. Ryan's parents were really stuck up and hated anything that ruined the 'perfect family' façade they had going on, like Ryan being gay.

Ryan and Garett had been going out for a year now, and I had met Ryan's parents. They almost seemed to disown Ryan because of his gayness, but I thought it was good; at least now Garett was happy, and Ryan didn't have to pretend around him. It was cute to watch them, though sometimes it creeped me out. Like when I caught them making out. Not a pleasant memory.

"Yeah, surprisingly. They seem to be backing off too. Maybe they've come to their senses." Colle said. I shook my head, unsure.

"Or maybe they decided it wasn't worth the fight anymore." I said. It seemed more like the real reason, because I couldn't picture cool, prissy Danielle and cold, unfeeling Kent ever changing their views of open gayness.

"Anyways, we'll have the house to ourselves. That is, if you decide to stay; you don't have to, of course." Colle said. He looked at me sideways and smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I'll stay, my father just got a new computer." I said. My father was horrible with electronics, and every time he bought any new technology he'd just hit it and cuss, trying to install it. Not my favorite thing to be around.

"Oh, I see. And now the conversation's been brought to you, and how you're holding up. Any new concerns for me?" He asked. My father was also a drunk, and was a violent one at that. He sometimes took his rage out at me, and I'd end up having to cover up a few new bruises and scrapes here and there.

"Nope, nothing to report on. Oh wait, my dad actually managed to stay sober on Thursday." I said, turning to look out the window. It wasn't a total lie, because he had been sober. But just that one day, after a heavy drinking on Wednesday. When he had pushed me into the doorway. I just barely had a bruise on my back, stretching from my lower back to my neck. But he didn't need to know that.

"Well, okay then. Oh, and we're here. Time for some Biology help." He said. I opened my door and slid out of the car, which was parked in a cement car garage. Colle and his brother Garett shared an apartment with Abe, when he was home. Which was never.

The apartment was small, but just big enough for three grown boys and the occasional friend brought over. I was the only one to actually spend the night, except for Ryan.

Colle unlocked the apartment door and motioned for me to go in first, trying to hide a smile. I walked into the dark room suspiciously, not even able to see two feet in front of me. I dropped my backpack just as I heard Colle shut the door behind him, cutting off any source of light possible.

"Abrianna." Colle said, his voice coming from somewhere in front of me. I followed the sound of the voice, trying to feel my way in front of me; I really didn't want to fall.

"Colle, where are you?" I asked, still trying to find him. My hand brushed against a small bit wall and I just stood there, trying to get my bearings. My eyes still hadn't adjusted, so I was still blind.

"Colle, is that you?" I asked, unable to stop my voice from trembling. I was a little scared. Wait, why was I scared? It was Colle, I could trust him.

"Who else, Abrianna? The power shut off, so sorry about the darkness." Colle apologized, but his words didn't seem so sincere. He pulled me around to face him, bringing a hand up from my waist to my cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Colle?" I asked. Colle usually did everything in his power to make sure I was happy, and this was no different. His fingers were feather-light against my jaw bone, like a ghost. Actually, that wasn't a bad analogy.

"Hush Abrie, relax. It's me, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." He said, his words just like him. I smiled into the darkness and leaned against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, feeling his chest rise under my cheek.

"Colle, what's going on? You're acting odder than usual." I said. He chuckled and pulled my face to his, and his lips silenced my next question. His lips were soft, warm, and hesitant, but also demanding. It was a nice contradiction, and it was so like Colle, sweet and always wanting to make me happy first before worrying about his own.

He pulled away, and I immediately missed the feeling of his lips moving in synch against mine. It was like a part of me had been ripped away, and I sighed. I was still too lost to say anything though.

"So what's going on with you, besides school?" He asked, and I looked up at him, shrugging. I still couldn't think, despite my best efforts to clear my ever buzzing head. It was a pleasant buzzing though, like butterflies, or when you just got a major sugar rush, not painful in any way.

"Um…nothing much. Why, what do you wanna know?" I asked, trying to stall before I actually had to form a coherent sentence, which seemed to be past my abilities.

I had been kissed before, and by Colle, but they had always been sort pecks, never anything as magical as what we had just shared. The kiss that just happened seemed magical, like all my problems had just floated out the window. It was better than chocolate. Hell, it was better than alcohol, or drugs. Not that I've ever done drugs; I had a friend who told me what it was like.

"Should I be worried about anything in your personal life, like a second boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head, marveling at how Colle thought I'd be able to cheat on him hen he was probably the only person I knew who could actually make a deep conversation. It was also like he was made for me, which was cool. He understood me completely.

"Nope, no one. You're my one and only, always will be." I said, the same words I used every time he asked me the ridiculous question. It seemed absurd when he had first asked it, and it seemed absurd now.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I was shocked to actually hear jealousy in his voice, real jealousy. It was not just a joke, he was actually getting like this over a guy who didn't even exist.

"Yes I'm positive. If I were in a relationship, don't you think I'd know about it?" I told him, trying to show him that me dating another person was absolutely never going to happen.

"Who knows, maybe you're lying to me." He said, and I laughed. It was just so crazy.

"Colle, yeah right. You're being silly." I told him, laughing. He laughed too; I had finally convinced him. Hopefully for good this time.

"Abrie, how could I doubt you when you look at me like that?" He asked. I was staring up at him, my eyes wide and my lower lip formed in a pout. I knew he couldn't resist this face, and that was why I was using it now. There was so much better things we could do than argue about my unreal secret boyfriends.

"You can't." I told him, and I lowered my eyes, only to look up at him through my eyelashes. This was almost his undoing, and I saw his eyes momentarily turn black.

"I know I can't, and that's the problem. You have me wrapped around your little finger." He said, taking one of my hands. He brought it to his face and rested his cheek in the palm of my hand, just standing there in the dark. It was very, very romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE, OH GRACIOUS ME!!**

BANG! Until the front door was thrown open, and Garett was standing there, with Ryan. They were staring at us like we were in a zoo, their eyes wide, mouths hanging open like fish.

"You know, it isn't illegal to lock doors, you know." Ryan said at last, the first one to gain his composure back. He was now smirking at us, and I could only imagine what this might look like.

Colle, one hand resting on my hip and the other securing m hand to his face, with me all full pout face, one arm draped around his neck, the other hand held to his cheek. Yeah, it definitely looked like we were doing something, which we weren't. Yet.

"Wouldn't stop me." Garett said, finally closing his mouth. I was afraid that a fly was going to land in there.

"Yeah, I know. No point in locking the door if it means replacing it in the end." Colle said, his voice filled with irritation. I was mad too, my twin (Ryan) and his boyfriend had just ruined one of the few times Colle had actually been free to say whatever he wanted. Now the mood was ruined, and there were two other guys in the house, despite their gayness.

"So twin, how's it going? Other than this, obviously." Ryan said, motioning at me and Colle. That reminded me, I was still wrapped around him like a skank.

Colle, probably thinking the same thing, let go of my hand, moving his hand up to around my waist. I dropped my arm from around his shoulders, my face once again its normal shade. For now.

"Um, great. Danica was her usual slut self and I almost got into a fight with my English teacher, but other than that it was great. Colle picked me up after school." I said lamely. Obviously, since they had walked in on us. Anyway, school wasn't that important when your half-dead boyfriend shows up after a few days of living in the underworld.

Yeah, that's right; I said my boyfriend was in the underworld. And half-dead.

Colle, and all his family on his father's side were Alunai, a species that could travel from both the mortal world to the underworld, where all the dead people go. He wouldn't tell me much about it, but apparently there is no heaven and hell, and that Satan is just a made up story to scare little kids. He wouldn't tell me if there was a god or not.

Back to Colle, his family was a special kind of Alunai, Guardians of the mortal world. His family made sure no humans found out about the underworld; they also kept the dead from walking out.

It was a dangerous job, but a very important one. When dead spirits enter this world, he told me once, they tried to take over a human's body, to give themselves a body of their own. It kind of scared me, the idea of a dead spirit trying to possess my body, but Colle's family can fix that too. Not in a very pleasant way, but he can fix it.

So that's about it, except for the part where Colle disappears for days on end to make sure nothing from the underworld is breaking through, sees his dead mother, who just rants and screams, and usually gets injured by undead dead souls. Yeah, how wonderful for the girlfriend wringing her hands and worrying by the sidelines.

"Cool, except for the slut part. At least you didn't throw your shoe at her, like you did that one time." Garett said. I smirked and nodded, remembering the time I had thrown my stiletto heel at this girl in the eighth grade, because not only was she sleeping with two guys at once, she also had her eyes on Colle. No one, and I mean no one ever touches him.

"I thought about it." I told him, smiling wickedly. I saw Colle roll his eyes and shake his head in my peripheral vision. I just smiled bigger.

"Come on Colle, you got to love two girls fighting over you." Ryan said, coming to sit on the couch. I separated from Colle and went over to sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"How would you know? In case you didn't realize, you're gay, have a boyfriend, and is totally obsessed with boy bands." I told him.

"So were you, and yet you're strait." Garett said, coming over to sit next to us. I threw my legs over his lap, smiling evilly.

"I was five, and that band was hot at the time. You still listen to Backstreet Boys, and they're not event hat good." I told him. Colle laughed, finally moving over to us. He was now sitting on the floor in front of me, and I was playing with his silky hair.

"He only likes them because they ended up being gay." He said, and I giggled. Wow, how stupid was that. I never giggle. Ever.

"Of course. Their vocals sucked, but they're way cute. Nice bodies, gorgeous faces. They were like angels." Ryan said, and I gagged. Gross!

"I really, really, really didn't need to know that." I told him, then pretended to puke onto the floor, and onto Colle. He laughed and reached a hand out, covering my mouth, a huge smile on his face. I was now laughing hysterically, my legs still in Garett's lap, my body now resting on Colle.

"Dude, it wasn't that funny." Garett said, but I continued to laugh. Ryan was tickling my feet now, making me go into hysterics. Stupid gay boy, knowing where all my ticklish spots were. I really wish he didn't.

"Ry…Ryan…Ryan stop…it!" I managed to get out, but he kept tickling. I was gasping for breath, tears of mirth streaming down my face.

"Seriously dude, let go of my girlfriend." Colle said protectively, tugging on my arms. I slipped from Ryan's grasp and went sprawling onto the floor, Colle trapped underneath me. It was very uncomfortable, seeing as he had his knee digging into my back and an arm still wrapped around my stomach, pulling slightly. I fought to right myself, but Garett and Ryan were having none of that, and they pounced on the two of us.

After a few minutes of this fake wrestling, we were all tangled up so badly, we couldn't tell whose arms were whose. Somebody's knee (elbow, head?) poked into my side, and I giggled again.

"What the- I can't even leave for a day without something happening here." A voice said, and we all looked up (well, those who could) to see Abe standing there, looking like an ill-tempered babysitter.

"Hey, you're home!" I said happily, fighting to get out of the mess I was in. It was pretty easy though, but I had to almost bend myself in half at one point. Good thing I was pretty darn flexible.

"Yes I'm home, and why are you here?" Abe asked, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back, smiling when I felt the hard cover of a book pres against my back. Of course, Abe never went anywhere without something to read.

"Um, Colle's home and he picked me up after school." I told him. Abe glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and sighed heavily.

"That was 5 hour ago. I bet he didn't even feed you." He said. I was about to disagree when my stomach rumbled, telling the whole room the truth. I blushed and looked down at the carpet, muttering under my breath. Traitor body.

"I'm so sorry Abrie! I forgot you never ate lunch, you must be starving!" Colle's muffled voice said from under Ryan's torso. There was some shuffling, sighs, and curses, but finally Colle was free of the entanglement, hair rumpled, one hand pressed against his chest.

"No, I'm fine. But you, on the other hand, you're in trouble. You shouldn't have joined in when you're injured." I told him disapprovingly. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me, but I continued to glare at him until he bowed his head.

"Sorry Abrie, but we were having fun." He said. Garett snickered, so I turned my deathly gaze on him, my lips curling just a little bit. It worked, as he and Ryan both seemed to shrink against the floor, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay, whatever." I said, and wrapped an arm carefully around Colle. It was still absolutely dark, but now I was used to it, so I could see everyone in the room, just not very well.

"I'll order a pizza." Abe said from behind me, leaving to walk into the kitchen.

"Slumber party, anyone?" I asked, returning my good humor. Colle looked at me disbelievingly, and I winked at him. He winked back, and I grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing it at Ryan. It hit him on the side of the head, right where I was aiming.

And so the war continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**FO-AH!!!**

"Time for bed." Colle announced suddenly, picking me up. We had just finished watching 30 Days of night, and I was real edgy, so the sound of his voice, so close to my ear, made me jump.

"Aw Colle, come on. It's barely 12:00, and I have nowhere to go in the morning." I told him. Garett and Ryan had left, making up an excuse about having to go back to Ryan's house, though we all knew the truth.

Ryan and Garett wanted to make out, so they went back to Ryan's place for some privacy. Ewww. You got no privacy here, so unfortunately I've walked in on it before. Not a pretty sight, not a pretty sight at all. It makes me shudder just to think about it.

"No complaining, now come on. Now." Colle said, pulling me to my feet. I let him, but my leg had gone numb, so my left knee bucked. I started to fall back to the couch again, but Colle caught me, sweeping me up into his arms bridal style.

"Night, lovebirds. I'm right next door, so don't even think about trying anything." Abe said. He was sitting in a corner reading, a small lamp his only source of light. I wondered if it screwed up his eyesight when he read in the dark like that. No, probably not. He is, after all, part dead.

"Come on Abrie, no use complaining." Colle said as I began to protest. He just shook his head and carried me to his bedroom, setting me down lightly on the queen sized bed that took up most of the space in the miniscule room.

"But…I'm not tired!" I complained, which was followed by a yawn. Colle rolled his eyes at my stubbornness, and I just kept on talking.

"It's not like I'll be going to school in the morning, and you still haven't told me about your trip. And I thought you said we'd be alone tonight. Now your brother, and their gay lover, showed up, and your smart, genius brother is in the next room, and we still-"

I fell silent as Colle removed his shirt. The bandage was still there, but it didn't worry me as much, since it was slipping, and I could see that it was already basically healed. He began to unravel the bandage, but I got up and stopped him, my heart beating in my chest.

"Colle…." I said, moving his hands. I then began to unwind the bandage now, my hands barely brushing over his over-heated flesh. That was odd, since I was having cold shivers running down my back.

"Abrie….what are you doing?" Colle asked, and his voice was oddly low. I mean, his voice was always deep and low, but now there was an edge to it, a rough edge that made it sound even sexier.

"Colle…." Was all I was able to say, then the ability to use the English language was lost to me. It was like I was no longer in control of my actions as I finished with the bandage, the slim piece of white fabric still in my hand.

Colle turned around, taking the white strip of fabric from my hands, and I let it go without a fight. He looked at a loss for words, but his mouth was moving, as if trying to form them. At last he found his voice, and it was still rougher than usual.

"Abrie….we need to sleep." He said, and I knew he was right. My head began to clear as I laid down, my back now turned to him. We couldn't do this now anyways, his brother was in the next room.

"Goodnight, Colle." I said, and two arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me against the bare skin of his chest. It was a usual thing to happen, so I just relaxed, content just to lay here for now.

"Goodnight Abrie, goodnight my only love." He whispered into my ear, and then I was asleep, lost in the dream world of my fantasy.

* * * * *

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Mixed with smoke. Uh-oh, not good.

Rushing into the kitchen, I found Colle and Abe in there, both splattered in batter, trying to blow the smoke away from the smoke alarms. The room was in complete chaos, and it was very obvious that they needed help.

Throwing open the living room window, I made my way into their miniscule kitchen, taking the metal whisk away from Abe. What he was doing with a kitchen utensil other than a fork, spoon, or knife was beyond me. It was like a lethal weapon in his hands.

"Out." I said quietly, wondering if I'd be able to save some part of this….meal. If you could call it that anymore.

"Abrianna, you're up! We were just….cooking." Colle said, coming over to kiss me on the cheek. I kissed him back, then pointed the whisk to the door.

"Good morning to you, now out. I will take care of this." I said. Abe disappeared without a word, but Colle was not that easy.

"But…I wanted to surprise you." He said, looking like a bad child. It was all very adorable, but I had a meal to save.

"I know baby, but unless you want this kitchen to burn down I really need you to leave." I said, and he sighed, then followed his brother out of the kitchen.

I took a quick look around the room trying to decide what needed my attention first. Probably the stove, where there was…something burning in a saucepan. Bacon maybe, or sausage. Right now, it only seemed to be a few pieces of black charcoal.

I turned off the burner, then put the pan into the sink, turning on the water. I wanted to try to save the pan, but the black looked too caked on it for me to fix.

The pancakes were okay, but they needed to be flipped. Finding a spatula, hidden under a couple of oven mitts, I flipped them, revealing a perfectly golden brown underside. Well, at least we could eat _something_.

30 minutes, 50 perfect pancakes, and 3 cups of Orange juice later, we were all sitting ion the living room, watching the news and eating my hard work.

"Sorry you had to save us. Again." Abe said through a mouthful of pancake, smothered in syrup, butter, and powdered sugar. Even as gentlemanly and knowledgeable as Abe was, he still turned into a savage when you gave him a plate of food.

"Hey, I'm just glad you guys didn't seriously hurt yourselves." I said jokingly. Abe glared at me, and Colle rolled his eyes. They both thought I was joking, but I wasn't. The kitchen was definitely not a good place for them, despite their faster reflexes.

"Yeah, we could have gotten eaten by one of our sausage links, or mangled by a whisk." Abe said, sounding like Garett for a minute there. I guess they were all closer than I thought.

"Or….uh…..I got nothing." Colle said. Abe and I laughed as he began muttering profanities under his breath in…French, I think. He knew about 10 different languages, and the only time he muttered was when he didn't want me to hear him.

"Well, you guys are on clean-up duty. I'm going to take a shower." I said, handing Colle my plate.

I made my way to Colle's room to pick out some clothes for me to wear. Grabbing some plain jeans and a t-shirt, I saw an outfit I hadn't worn at all in front of the boys. An evil smile crossed my face as I put down the boring clothes. Time for some sweet revenge.

* * * * *

It took some time, and I spent more time than I ever had before here, but I finally was ready to pull out my master plan. I was dressed, primped, and looked a whole lot better than I did after any day at the spa. Probably because here, I knew where everything was and Colle always had what I wanted out for me to use.

Walking out of Colle's bedroom, I found him and Abe locked in combat on one of their fighting games. Wow, I never knew how good Abe was at video games until I saw him destroy Colle's little robot thingy like it was just a piece of scrap metal. Huh. I guess some people would always surprise you.

"Alright, time for me to pick the game. And I pick….." Colle said, looking at the huge game collection he'd gathered through the years. I guess boys needed to have some sort of gamer side to them, no matter if they had to defeat dead souls or not.

Need For Speed, I thought. It was the game Colle was best at, and I knew he'd want to show off for me, no matter how stupid that may seem. It was a guy thing, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE, BABY!!!!!**

"Need For Speed." Men were so predicable it was hilarious at times.

I waited patiently as Colle switched games, waiting for him to realize I was standing at the door. Abe saw me first and whistled, making my whole face shining bright red. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Hey Colle, you're going to want to check this out." He said, and Colle looked up, meeting my eyes. We just stared at each other for a minute, then I looked down.

"Hi." I mumbled, walking into the room. I sat myself down where Colle was sitting earlier, next to Abe on the couch. Of course this was probably not the best place to sit, because Colle got very, very, very jealous, even over stuff like this.

"Hey cutie, there you are." Colle said, grabbing my hand from my lap. He pulled me to my feet and sat back down, then pulled me down on top of him. Yup, he was definitely jealous. Wow, that was really easy.

"Sorry." I said, playing with the silky strands of his dyed hair, smoothing it so that all the colors blended in. I must admit, it had a very nice affect to it, almost like it was sparkling. Wait, guys weren't supposed to sparkle. Oh well, that was what it was doing, and it was only his hair. I let my hands drop into my lap.

"I'll pick the track." Abe said, and Colle looked up in protest. Now that was so not fair, because if Colle picked, then there was absolutely no chance for Abe to win. Time to even out the odds.

Very, very slowly, so that he'd barely notice at first, I reached my hands up until they were lying against his shirt, just brushing him lightly. Then I moved one hand up into his hair, once again playing with the beautiful locks.

Colle inhaled sharply and looked down at me. I smiled playfully as Abe picked the track.

"Colle, pick your car." He said, and that snapped Colle out of his trance. He picked his favorite car, one that did pretty well on all tracks, but not so well in sand. Well, I guess we'd better let Abe pick the conditions then.

"Colle, you have something…" I trailed off, then moved the hand that was resting on his chest to his cheek, pretending to be brushing something off. Then I cupped his cheek in my hand, unable to stop my breath from coming out in ragged gasps. This should not be happening.

I ran my thumb over his crystal smooth lips, then pulled away abruptly as Abe coughed, nearly landing myself on the floor. Yeah, that would have been graceful.

"Ready to start?" Abe asked, and Colle nodded, gulping. My work here was done, and now it might actually be a fair fight.

Ten minutes, three laps, and two diversions later, Abe was laughing hysterically as his driver held the trophy. He had won fair and square on the race, because the only times I had distracted Colle was to stop him from gaining an unfair advantage.

"Well, well, we should have Abrianna over more often." Abe said, and I blushed again. It had happened a lot during the race, and I was afraid my face might permanently turn red because of it.

"Hey, she cheats." Colle said, though he was smiling down at me. I looked into his eyes bashfully, looking under my eyelashes, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. Yeah, I was forgiven. It was only a matter of time anyways, Colle loved me.

"Nice game, bro." Abe said, sounding more like the teenager he was and less like the too young college student striving to be a walking encyclopedia.

"Yeah, very nice." Colle said, and the two shook hands. Aww, that was so cute. Brothers actually getting along, even when one just completely annihilated another at a race.

I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, followed by a loud pounding. Impatient much? Colle sighed and got up, me trailing after him like a lost puppy. Abe was turning off the Xbox and putting things away, always the neat freak. I didn't want to get in his way.

Colle threw open the door, and standing there was a middle-aged man wearing a blood soaked t-shirt and some ripped pants. He looked horrible as he reached a hand out to Colle, who took it without a word, staring at the man in both shock and hatred.

"Colle….." The man said, then pitched forward, toward the ground. Colle caught him wordlessly, lowering him to the floor with care. I could only stare in horror and confusion as Colle left, going into the living room. Probably to get Abe.

I was left alone in the entryway with the unconscious man, unable to do anything but watch over him, hoping someone from the other apartments didn't come walking by. I had no idea how I was supposed to cover this up.

Colle returned with Abe in tow, who looked at the man with horror.

"Help me get him to the couch." Abe said, and both he and Colle lifted the bleeding man up. I shut the door and followed, still shocked into silence. This was not your average situation, even for me.

The man was placed on the couch as Abe went to get some medical supplies to patch the guy up. There were a few rapidly healing cuts on his cheek, so I immediately knew he was an Alunai, but how does he know Colle, and why did Colle seem so angry at the man? All I was sure about was that my life was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * * * *

The man awoke about three hours later, and by that time Garett was home. Abe had patched the man up the best he could, but with the wounds in all different stages of healing it was really difficult to determine if he was okay or not.

"Boys, its so nice to see you all. Together again, like family." The man said. It seemed to bring Colle to life, because he started and turned to the man.

"Hello Rick." Garett said warily, and my jaw nearly fell to the floor. Rick was the name of their father…could this be him?

"Garett, you've grown. Are you still in to motocross?" Rick said, and Colle growled. I had never seen him this vicious, and it kind of worried me.

"That was a while ago, Dad." Garett said, and I almost smiled. So I was right, this was the mysterious Rick Ozera, the father Colle refused to talk about.

"You would have known that if you would have been here." Colle said, and I turned to him, surprised. He was usually so calm, not letting his emotions get to him. It worried me to see that this man could affect him so much, in such a negative way.

"I had to leave Colle; you of all people should understand that." Rick said. I could only watch as Colle got up and stepped right in front of his father, glaring at the man in hatred.

"So what, we don't hear from you in over 20 years, and now that you need something you want to become the caring father you've always been trying to be?" Colle asked harshly. Did he just say 20 years!!???!!!

"Colle, I had to leave. And what happened to your mother was out of my hands." Rick said, sitting up. Abe wordlessly walked over to him and helped him up, moving slowly so it wouldn't bend Rick's ankle, which had been shattered.

"Leave my mother out of this!" Colle roared, and I flinched from the sound. Colle was looking murderously angry right now, and I knew that soon he'd be throwing punches. Time for me to intervene.

"Colle…" I said, walking over to him. I put a hand on his arm, trying to let him feel my comfort and support with that one little touch. It seemed to help, because he turned to face me, placing one arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"I did not mean for your mother to get hurt." Rick said. Colle hissed, but he remained calm, thanks to me. I think I helped him calm down because of my nature, but it was probably because Colle was worried about upsetting me, like always. He was ever the gentleman.

"Got hurt? She…she died because of you! If you weren't so selfish, she'd still be alive, and this whole thing wouldn't be happening!" Colle screamed, and I flinched back from the horrible sound. Apparently I now had no control over the situation, the little I had, mainly keeping Colle calm, was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX, PICK UP STICKS!!!!**

"I was selfish? Colle, I gave up a life of caring for my sons and having a normal life so you mother, and innocents like her, would be kept safe. She knew the consequences of being with me, and I had no control over her." Rick said, and I saw that he was angry too.

Colle may be a great fighter, but this was his father, probably the man who raised him. Colle was hard to get mad, but once he was there were only three options: 1. both parties apologized and went their separate ways. 2. Colle was apologized to and both parties went their separate ways. 3. Colle lost all control and beat the 2nd party to a pulp.

Colle was in no mood to apologize, and neither did Rick. So a fight was inevitable, and bad all around. Abe and Garett were looking from the sidelines, but a vein was throbbing in Garett's neck, and Abe's hands were balled into fists. They looked almost as angry as Colle, but this was not their fight.

"But I actually manage to stay with my family instead of let them worry about me for 20 years, or longer. Tell me, when was the last time you talked to Mariosol?" Colle asked, his voice calm and collected, but also ice cold. Who was Mariosol, and why do Rick and Colle keep saying that the brother's mother was only Colle's? They were brothers, right?

"Last month. I had to tell her that you were taking over, and that I was coming to collect her sons. That was, until I was attacked, or do you not care about that part?" Rick said. What sons? The only boys who knew about this were…..Abe, Colle, and Garett. And Colle's mother's name was Alexia. That meant…..

"You're not brothers." I said at last, and Rick finally seemed to notice me. He was glaring at me fiercely for a while, then that look shrunk down into confusion, then a twisted smile. I hated the way he looked at me, it was so….predatorily. I shivered, and Colle's arms constricted around me comfortingly.

"Abrie….I had to tell you what I did. It wasn't safe." Colle said, and I looked up at him. He met my eyes, and I saw the normal Colle shining back at me. But it wasn't the real Colle, I knew that now. I never even really knew my own boyfriend.

"Looks like you have a secret of your own, son." Rick said, and Colle tore away from my stare to glare at his father, his jaw clenched.

"Don't call me that." His words were short, and broken off at the end, as if it took a lot of energy to speak. Which it probably did, since he looked ready to barrel strait into Rick's chest. It was scary, seeing this complete stranger instead of my loving boyfriend.

"I am your father, no denying it. And tell me, does the Court know about her?" Rick asked. Colle had told me about the Court, though had left me so confused that I had gone to brainiac Abe for the answers.

* * * * *

"So…they're basically like your government, but with much more power. And we elect them every 20 years, so whoever we pick has to prove themselves worthy of the job." Abe said, and I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"20 years? That….how could someone be in office that long? It'd be way too stressful…" I said. Abe just chuckled, and that sent me glaring at him. I hated feeling like a young child being taught by one of her peers. It was horrible and embarrassing.

"You're looking at it through a human's point of view. We can handle stress better, and handle more responsibility, since we don't need a lot of sleep, like you. Our minds are different, we think differently, and our emotions are run differently." Abe explained. That had been new information to me, and I had found it incredible.

"But…does that mean Colle loves me in a different way that I love him?" I asked. I mean…if our brains were different, and our emotions were different, wouldn't that mean our version of love, or dating would be different too?

"No. Not all our emotions are run differently, and strong ones, like anger and love, are the same. We're just…built to deal with more. We have to, or the species would have died out long ago." Abe said.

"Then how do humans survive, if you guys are so much more able to deal with stress than us?" I Asked. I had been wondering how one species that had made as many mistakes throughout our history could still be functioning normally, without mass chaos.

"Because your species live your lives so blinded by the world that you have less stress to deal with, even though you think you have so much. That is why the best therapists, counselors, and psychoanalosists are people like us, because we can handle all the information in someone's mind and analyze it." He said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Like a computer?" I asked, and Abe smiled back. We were always like this with each other, joking and relaxed. He was my older brother of sorts, and it was nice to know I could rely on him so much, especially when Colle wasn't here. But he had a boy brain still, despite all his knowledge, and Ryan and Garett were still my main confidants, since they understood my feelings so much better.

"Yes, except without the wiring and stuff. Now, back to the Court, or are you more interested in people's brains?" Abe asked. My mind was immediately filled with the image of a mass of red chunks. Gross!

"Alright, the Court. So…they make the laws?" I asked, and Abe nodded. "Like what?"

"Um…never kill a fellow Alunai, never kill a human, don't interfere with the future, don't draw attention to yourself, just to name a few. Why are you so interested in our laws and systems?" Abe asked suddenly. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure myself.

"Probably because I want to feel closer to Colle, and the rest of you crazies. So, do many humans know about you?" I asked. Abe winced.

"Well….humans aren't supposed to know. It's one of the laws you see, but it's very old. But everyone is supposed to stick with it, because our cover is the only thing keeping the world from going into mass hysteria." Abe said.

"Oh. So…what is the consequence?" I asked, before I could get my motor mouth in check. Abe winced again, and I knew it would be bad.

"Well….no one's sure. No human has ever been told, except for you." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked. Abe was smiling now, but his face was still taut with worry. Was the law that bad?

"Because you're special. Now go to sleep." Abe said, and I rolled my eyes at him. It was so childish, but I didn't care.

"But…I'm not tired." I said.

"But the faster you get to sleep the faster Colle will be back." He said. I knew it wasn't true, no human could manipulate the forces of time, but it still made me suddenly anxious to be asleep. Plus, the sooner I fell asleep the sooner I'd get to dream.

* * * * *

"I….she's special." Colle said. His jaw seemed tighter, and I knew this was a very bad situation. Would Rick tell the Court about me?

"Special, huh? She looks like a slut." Rick said, and my face turned bright red again. Of course, my attire. The black shirt _could_ be a bit looser, and the mini skirt _could_ be a bit longer, but I definitely did not look like some whore off some street corner.

"I am not some slut!" I said, my embarrassment turning to anger in the blink of an eye. I wasn't even sure how it happened.

I was now inches from Rick's face, my fingers curled tightly into fists. Since Colle had been so numb, breaking free of his hold had been easy. Before my actions caught up to me, and before any of the boys could stop me, my fist collided with Rick's nose. I heard a loud crunch and smiled in approval.

That seemed to shock the boys out of their stupor, because Abe went to check on Rick while Garett and Colle pulled me away, toward the back bedroom. I was now aware of my actions, and my face must have been redder than a fire truck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! He…I'm just so sensitive about people calling me a slut and….and I hated the way he was talking about me like I wasn't there and…." I was now crying, and Colle pulled me against his chest. I buried my head in his shoulder and just stood there as he crooned to me in some language I didn't understand.

"She should get dressed." Garett said, then was gone. His voice had been that of a stranger, just a blank monotone. It scared me, as all of this did. How much did I not know of Colle's real life, the one outside our pitiful human one?

"Come on baby, it'll be alright." Colle said, then exited the room after his brother, leaving me alone. I washed the tears off my face in the bathroom, then changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I looked like crap. My eyes were still watery and red, my nose and cheeks were red, and my hair was in a mess. Today was just not my day.

"Sorry." I muttered to Rick when I returned to the living room. Everything was still tense, but now we were sitting down. Abe and Garett were on the couch, Colle in one of the armchairs, Rick in another. I went to sit by Colle's feet, but he pulled me onto his lap, taking my hand. Rick's eyes narrowed at the contact. He stood up and walked over to us until he was standing right in front of us, then crouched down so our heads were the same height.

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Rick asked, even though the answer was staring at him in the face. Did I damage his eyes along with his nose? Wow, now he was really starting to bug me. No wonder Colle hated him so much; he was judgmental, idiotic, and just pain mean.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend." Colle said, sighing heavily. Apparently he thought the same thing about him. Good, something we agreed on, though we usually agreed on everything.

"Then introduce us, son, or were you raised without learning proper manners?" Rick said, and Colle immediately stiffened at the implication.

"My _mother_ raised me fine without your help. Abrianna, this is Richard. Rick, this is Abrianna." Colle said, and I nodded politely at Rick. I didn't trust myself to reach my hand out to her, knowing that I'd be put in temptation's way to punch him again. I mean, he was being a jerk, and a moron.

"Nice to meet you, Abrianna. And might I say that you have an amazing left hook." He said, holding out a hand to me. So, he did have a death wish then. Well, the least I could do was try, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN, TIME FOR HEAVEN!!!!**

I loosened my hand from Colle's vice-like grip and let Rick take my hand as he shook it twice, his grasp like steel. His eyes were glinting wickedly, and it was starting to worry me. What was wrong with this guy? And why did he like creeping me out with his stares?

"Thank you." I said stiffly, pulling my hand away from his grip. There just seemed to be an unsettling edge to it, a wild, untamable roughness that I had never experienced before, and it freaked me out.

"So, now everything makes sense. No wonder why Mariosol wants her sons back, just being around this child is dangerous. And you, knowing how dangerous it is for you, and you still do it! It could get you killed son, then where would the rest of the world?" Rick said, exploding into a vicious anger. He straitened up then began to pace, looking much like a caged lion at the zoo. Not a bad comparison.

"This is bigger than myself. And Abe and Garett know, so they're not in any danger, because I told her, not them. And not everything is about my own safety. You have other sons than just me you know, and I'm pretty sure you'd be capable of breaking some other innocent girl's heart." Colle said, his voice calm. But there was a steel dagger behind the words, and I knew they were meant to be rude.

"Then think of her, think of Abrianna. They'll kill her for knowing, unless you plan to kill her or….but you're too pure to even think about that, aren't you?" Rick said, and I was once again thrown into the confusion that came with dating a member of a different species. What were they talking about?!!

"Actually, I have thought about that, and no, I refuse. The Court won't care about her knowing, I'm sure of it." Colle said. He was talking in pronouns, as if he didn't want me to understand what was going on. Well, if he wanted to be like that fine. I'd just ask him when we were alone tonight, or ask Abe.

"Really? But why take the chance?" Rick asked. The confusion swirled through my head, and all I really wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. I closed my eyes and yawned, suddenly wishing I had a pillow. Yes, sleep sounded nice right about now….

"Alright, stop it. I don't need you and your stupid power wrecking the brain of my girlfriend, and magic is very deadly for humans." Colle said, and I immediately felt more…active. It was like someone had pulled a string that was attached to my lethargy, pulling it away completely.

"But we need to talk, privately, and I don't want some little human girl listening in to stuff she really shouldn't be sticking her nose into." Rick said, and I was immediately offended. Who did this guy think he was, telling me what to do? He was an idiot!

"I see your point, but you could have just told me. No need to take the risk." Colle said, shifting the way he was holding me. Then he stood up in one fluid motion, and I was in his arms, my head pressed against his shoulder as he held onto my back for support. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach, finding that some of the lethargy was still in my system, pulling at my strength. Now I knew that I was definitely tired.

"Exactly my point." Rick said, and that was the last thing I heard before Colle walked me into the back room, and I could no longer hear the whispered conversation from the room next door.

Colle had to untangle my limbs from him, but once he got me loose I curled up in into his bed, pulling a pillow so I could use it like I was lying on his chest, even though he wouldn't be here tonight. But he'd be there later, and that was all that mattered.

* * * * *

I remember waking up alone, in the dark, with nobody with me. I was completely alone, which was surprising, because Colle usually slipped in with me, no matter how late he was. It was so unusual for him _not_ to be here than for him to just randomly show up. Something was definitely wrong.

Untangling myself from the blankets, I walked into the living room, where Rick was there, sharpening what looked like a hunting knife. Wonderful. But he paid no attention to me as I walked over to him and sat down in an armchair, watching his movements with idle curiosity.

"Colle left." Rick said finally, putting the knife in his belt and the sharpening block on the little table close to the couch. Wait, I had seen that rock before. Colle had taken it out once, when he was leaving. That meant he….but I turned the thought aside, having more important things to focus on rather than what Colle might have or have not done.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Gone." Rick said simply, and I sighed, wondering if I'd ever get a strait answer from him.

"Gone where?" I asked, trying to make my words as clear as possible, so that he'd have to tell me. Eventually.

"Underworld. Some demon soul got loose, and he went to clear up the problem." He answered, and I stared at him in shock. How could he just sit here, seemingly without a care in the world, while his youngest son battles the undead?

"Will he need help?" I asked, trying to understand the depth of the problem. Maybe I was just overreacting, like I've done in the past.

"Yes. Garett and Abe went with him, but Abe came back a little while ago to report that it's not going well, and to get some shut eye. He was a dead man walking, pardon the pun." He said, not bothering to look at me. How nice, he wouldn't even tell me strait if Colle was going to die or not. I doubted he even cared.

"Then why aren't you down there?" I asked, and Rick laughed, a short, chilling sound.

"Because, Abrianna, I am an old man, older than I look, and I am tired of searching after dead things, and spending all my time in the cold, freezing waters of the River Styx. I want a normal life, child, one where I can raise children, human children, with a human wife." Rick said. The words took longer to register in my head than it took for me to understand their meaning. He wanted to be human, to be normal.

"But you're so powerful, immortal. Why would you want to give that up?" I asked. Every time Colle had spoke of his father, he had said what a soulless, power crazed man he was. The words just uttered by the same man were not what would have been expected.

"Immortality means nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with." That was really deep.

"So you want to be human, so you can find love." It wasn't a question, but a statement, because I finally felt like I understood what Rick was trying to get at despite how much I disliked the man.

"Ah, but I've already found my love, Mariosol, Abe and Garett's mother. She meant more to me than life itself, but in order to keep her, and the universe, safe, I needed to produce a warrior, like Colle. And he had to be strong, so I left to help train him into what he needed to become." Rick said. So, he had never loved Colle's mother, she was just the needed person to create the perfect warrior. How horrible.

"Then why were you so hard on Colle about loving me?" I asked, and a quick expression flickered across Rick's face, one I could only assume was pain.

"Because, you are human. And as a human, you were never meant to learn about the Underworld, or the Alunai." He said, and I finally heard the oldness, the wisdom in his voice that betrayed his true age.

"Yes, but so what? I won't tell." I said assertively. Never would I betray Colle's trust and tell anyone his biggest, darkest secret. I would die before I did.

"But, little human, the Court will only see you as a threat to them and whatever the Court feels threatened by, they exterminate." Rick said. My mouth went dry then, and I froze in shock.

"Wait...they'd kill me? Just because I'm human?" I asked, and Rick nodded, his eyes grave and solemn. I finally understood why Colle was always careful with me in public, making sure no one suspected I knew anything about the Underworld.

"Yes. But don't worry little human, it is not all bad. There is hope." Rick said, patting my shoulder gently. The move seemed awkward and self-conscious, as if he wasn't really used to doing it. Probably wasn't, seeing he's been alone a lot.

And suddenly I felt apathy for him, not pity, but a real understanding of where he came from. He was only hard on Colle because that was what it took for him to become a great warrior, and what it took for him to survive. And he was not soulless, but filled with wisdom and truth and…light. He was….human, in the only way that made sense. He was human in spirit.

"What hope is there, if just being around Colle puts both him and me in danger?" I asked, unable to keep the misery from filling my words with despair. There was truly nothing I could do.

"Because I can let you lead the life you want, at the same time allowing myself to gain the life that had always been denied to me." Rick said, standing up. He motioned for me to do the same, and I did, until I was standing right in front of the hulking man.

"You mean….you can turn me into…and you…." The words were tumbling out of my mouth faster than I could understand them, while Rick just stood there patiently, smiling. I was overjoyed at the thought of being with Colle, finally as his equal.

"But be warned, this is not taken lightly. You must take my role as a warrior, and live like all of us, in secret. And this can never, _never_ be undone. Will you take this responsibility?" Rick asked. I started to nod, then realized a verbal answer would be better, because you can never take words back.

"I am willing." I said, and Rick nodded. I closed my eyes, ready for my dream to finally become a reality.

"Then brace yourself, little human." Rick said, just before I felt a sharp pain in my heart, like I was just stabbed. I let out a shriek but refused to open my eyes, too afraid of what I would see. I heard another yell, louder than mine then everything, sound, light, everything, was gone, and it felt like I was floating.

* * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT, THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!

Opening my eyes felt like I was being born again. It was pitch black, but I could see everything around me, despite not knowing where I was. There was a pleasant sound of water rushing by me, though I couldn't locate the exact location. I could also hear the sounds of battle nearby, and that was what snapped me out of my thoughts.

Colle. He was in trouble, and I could finally save him. That was a wonderful feeling, knowing that I could finally help, do some good in someone's life.

Faster than lightning, faster than anything I've ever even thought about before, I was at the battle site, where it had fallen as quiet as death. Death…that was where I must be, the Underworld. I was in Colle's realm now. How _wonderful_!

"We did it." Garett's voice broke the silence, and I could just see him, leaning on his brother. Both were covered in blood and gore, Colle more so than Garett, and both were smiling.

Creeping up to them, as silent as a mouse, I tapped Garett's shoulder, making both men turn to face me. Garett's face was of utter horror, but Colle's seemed to be in disbelief, like he couldn't actually believe I was here. Did he not want me to be with him?

"Abrie…no….how….no…" Garett said, and he fell to his knees, his voice a harsh whisper. What was wrong, did he not want me to be like him either?

"Garett, she isn't real. Its just the aftermath, or a spectre." Colle said, pulling his brother to his feet. Wait…he didn't think I was real? "And you just made a fool of yourself, you know."

"Colle, Garett, you're alright." I said joyously, throwing my arms around Garett's shoulders so I could embrace him. He hugged back, a mechanical reaction, but I could feel the hesitance and shock rolling off him in waves. He was still confused.

"Abrie, what…why are you here?" Garett asked into my hair, and I pulled away so that I could look up into his face. Colle was kneeling nearby, washing himself off in a stream. Well, his upper half off.

"Because I'm like you now." I stated simply, and the face of horror was back on Garett's face.

"No, Abrie, no. If you die you don't automatically turn into one of us. Oh, this is going to _kill_ Colle." Garett said, and I stared up at him in confusion. I wasn't dead…was I? No, I wasn't, because I didn't feel dead, nor did I think I was dead.

"No, Garett, I'm Alunai now. Your father turned human for it." I stated blankly, trying to get Garett to calm down. He looked like he was going to go into hysterics.

"Wait, no you can't…Colle!" Garett called, and my Knight sauntered over to us, only glancing at me in avid curiosity.

"Still talking to it?" Colle asked, and I felt a sting of rejection pierce my chest. He still didn't believe I was here?

"Colle, it's the real Abrianna. Our father…she said he turned human for her." Garett said, and I could easily see the disbelief on both of their faces. Why was this so hard to understand!?!!

"That's impossible. You have to die to be…HE KILLED HER!" Colle was suddenly in an uproar, looking like he wanted to fight another….whatever it was he just fought. Wow, I guess there was still a lot I needed to learn about…DID HE JUST SAY I WAS KILLED?!

"Wait, he killed me? We were just talking, and he asked if I wanted to be like you and I agreed, and then he told me to brace myself and I heard screaming and then I was here and….and…"I was rambling, and I wondered if any of my words made any sense by now. Probably not, because now both Garett and Colle were looking at me as if questioning my sanity.

"You said you'd give up your humanity for me? Is that what you agreed to?" Colle asked. I nodded, shrinking back. He looked calmer now, but there was still that edge to him that frightened me. But I still didn't believe that Colle would ever hurt me.

"Yes." I said simply, Colle turned to Garett and muttered something under his breath. Miraculously, I was able to hear it, and I realized it wasn't for Garett at all, he was testing me.

"Abrie, I love you." He had said. And that was the first time he had ever said it so frankly, just like that. And I immediately smiled, a knee jerk reaction.

"I love you too." I whispered so quietly it sounded like wind, but I knew he heard, because the same smile that was on my face was copied on his, pure joy.

"Abrie…"Colle said, reaching for me. I went to him willingly, just barely able to catch Garett disappearing in a plume of grey smoke. Cool trick, he should do it for birthday parties.

But all other thoughts went out of my mind, as Colle's arms were around me, and I was where I belonged, both physically and mentally. Now I could go wherever Colle went, and we could be together in this dark plane.

"Come, my Abrianna." Colle said, claiming me as his forever. Names held power, and now only Colle would have that over me.

"Yes Colle." I said, and he smiled. We were soon surrounded by a swirling green mist, and then I found myself in Colle's apartment, where everyone else was waiting. And speaking of waiting, there was a very important question I had to ask Colle that couldn't wait.

"How am I going to explain this to my parents?" The room erupted into laughter, and Colle looked down at me lovingly.

"I'll help you. Oh, and now I'll need to tutor you so that you'll be able to control you newfound abilities." He said, and I smiled. Perhaps I could learn to love tutoring.

A/n: Alright, its over. So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, and I know I made a lot of typos. So, um…please review, because I'd love to hear from you, and I know this was a really random story, but I wrote it without planning to put it on here, so that's why it seems choppy. But good news, it was finished before I posted it, so you didn't have to wait! Oh, and I might write more stories like this, if you want, but you have to review and tell me!!!!!! So, that's all for now, C.


End file.
